A Zutara Drabble Fest
by racquelli motzerelli
Summary: A series of zutara oneshots/drabbles depending on my moods.. mostly fluffy and cute, but ya never know when angst is gonna sneak up..PLEASE read and review..I accept requests!
1. kiss me

**Drabble series, or a series of oneshots, you decide.**

**Disclaimer: nope, still don't own it.**

**Chapter 1**

"**Kiss me"**

It's cold outside. I'm shivering so hard and my lips are turning blue.

I wrap my arms around my waist.

I'm not going back in there.

I'm not going to worry about the second invasion tomorrow, at least not yet.

I'm wet, I'm cold, I'm shivering but at least I'm carefree for the first time since Zuko joined the group.

Correction, since Zuko _attempted _to join the group.

Suddenly, a hand clasped over mine.

"You look cold." You say as you use your oh-so awesome fire bending to heat my arm.

I turn to look at you, shivering- because of the cold, or because of you?-and I glare at you with the hardest, coldest glare I can manage under these circumstances.

My glare slowly fades away as my cold, blue eyes meet your warm, amber ones.

Your skin feels so hot; I wonder why you're not sweating.

The wrinkle on my brow disappears and reappears on my forehead as my brows reach up, my eyes glancing at your hand on my shoulder.

Wait, your hand on my what?!

You step closer, your eyes captivating mine again.

_He's gonna kiss me._

_He's gonna kiss me._

_He's gonna kiss me._

"Zuko, what are you—"

Your lips silence mine.

You know, for a fire prince—ehem, banished fire prince, you have really soft lips.

Ever softer than Aang's.

_He's kissing me!_

Your tongue teases my bottom lip.

_He's kissing me!_

I moan.

_He's kissing me!_

You smirk against my lips.

I start to respond

And...

You back away.

You smirk again.

You turn around.

And walk away.

I stare at your retreating back and I notice—

I'm not shivering anymore.

**That was chappie 1 in my drabble series/series of oneshots.**

**Hope yah like it, don't forget to review!**

**-racquelli motzerelli rawr**


	2. closer

**Drabble series, or a series of oneshots, you decide.**

**Disclaimer: nope, still don't own it.**

**Chapter 2**

"**Closer"**

* * *

I just came from another night swim down the lake.

I almost reach the front of the cave when I see you, sitting against the cold, wet , stone wall, sleeping.

You were probably waiting for your brother to return with food.

That's why I get my own food.

I kook closer and notice your training outfit. You must have been water bending and noticed your hunter of a brother wasn't home yet and decided to wait for him outside.

In the cold.

I look at the robe in my hands,

I look at you.

Look at the robe,

Look at you.

I sigh. Looks like I'm gonna be heating up my clothes every two hours tonight.

Ugh. Why'd I have to be so good?!

I rolled my eyes and take you in my arms. I carry you and place you on a bed of roses **AN: heehee, just had to put that line xD **a pile of hay and pull the robe over your shivering body.

I turn my head and notice that our faces are very close.

Very close.

Very, _very _close.

All I have to do is tilt my head and move forward...

Closer...

Closer...

I close my eyes.

Closer...

Almost there...

_SMACK!_

What the f--?!

I rub the bump on my head and look at the boomerang at my side.

I look up and see a very angry brother.

"What the hell were you doing to my sister?!"

I gulped.

Looks like my "she was cold" speech isn't going to work this time.

**

* * *

**

There you have it! Chapter two!

**I accept reviews.**

**I also accept requests. Just give me a situation and I'll make a drabble/oneshot for you. Just don't expect me to upload really fast. **

**High school ain't exactly a walk in the park if ya know what I mean.**

**-rm**


	3. sokka

**Drabble series, or a series of oneshots, you decide.**

**Disclaimer: nope, still don't own it.**

**Chapter 3**

"**Sokka"**

* * *

Well hello there, I'm Sokka.

Some of you guys might recognize me as the sarcastic, boomerang throwing, non bender brother of Katara.

Some of you may not.

But hey, it's not exactly a walk in the park being Katara's older brother.

Nope.

Not when you have a semi-demented fire prince as her boyfriend.

Or worse,

My future brother in law.

Don't get me wrong, Zuko's a good guy as far as semi-demented fire princes go.

But is he a good guy as far as boyfriends go?

_Maybe?_

Does he help her train?

_Yes._

Does he give her flowers and sing her love songs?

_No, but that's not exactly Zuko-y to do._

Does he carry her when she hurts her leg?

_Yes._

Does he hold her when she has nightmares?

_Yes._

Does he bring her food when she's tired?

_Yes._

Does he protect her?

_Yes._

Even if she can protect herself?

_Yes._

Does he protect his girlfiend's brother?

_Occasionally yes, when I decide to make a fool of myself._

...

...

...

Okay, maybe it isn't so hard being Katara's brother when you have Zuko around.

Maybe he really is a good semi-demented boyfriend.

Or better yet,

My future brother in law.

Thank God he has hair.

**

* * *

**

Hope you liked Sokka's thoughts about Katara and Zuko's relationship.

**I do accept requests and suggestions**

**Please review**

**-rm**


	4. father and son

**

* * *

**

Drabble series, or a series of oneshots, you decide.

**The italicised quotes were really from The Black Rose's fic "Dinner and Dessert", I just modified them a bit.**

**Disclaimer: nope, still don't own it.**

**Chapter 4**

"**Father and Son"**

* * *

Growing up, I've always tried to make my father proud of me.

I did things I'm not proud of.

I was someone else.

A monster.

A soldier.

Deep down inside, I knew I wasn't born for that, yet I still killed.

I still became a monster.

Now, looking at you wailing your little heart out, wrapped in a fuzzy blue blanket, being carried by my tired, yet happy wife, I know I have not changed much.

And that makes me scared.

What if you grew up to see me the way I saw my father?

What if I grew up to _be _my father?

Would I force you to become a monster?

Force you to become a soldier when you don't want to be?

_There are men who are born to be soldiers._

_But a good soldier is not always a good man._

Questions run around my head as I look at your tiny fingers grasp mine.

You've stopped crying.

_Many a bastard has lived and died on the battlefield._

_And even I am not what I consider a good man._

I turn to look at Katara's blue eyes filled with love and happiness.

Eyes that have seen what a monster I was.

Eyes that never feigned to shine with love whenever they look at me.

She smiles and tells me to carry my new born son.

My heir.

I carry you in my arms, a new life that not only I helped create, but also all those who died to bring me where I am now.

Just like the Avatar.

_Great men die heroes._

I wonder if you will end up being a hero like him.

Then I shake my head.

_Don't be a great man, son._

You open your eyes to reveal the same amber ones I hold.

I make a decision.

No, I cannot take back the things I have done.

But I can help you do the things you want to do.

You can right my wrongs.

You can be the son I've always wanted to be.

And I, the father I've always wanted mine to be.

_But do better than me_

_Be a good man._

Your fingers tighten around mine as if in approval of my choice.

I smile.

Things are going to be okay.

I know you'll make sure of that.

_I'm proud of you, son._

* * *

**Huhuhu...this made me teary...**

**I've always wanted to make a father-son moment and here it is.**

**Once again, the italicised words are form "DINNER AND DESSERT" by The Black Rose, I just modified them a bit.**

**Please leave a review.**

**-rm**


	5. realize

**Drabble series, or a series of oneshots, you decide.**

**Thank you to all those who reviewed:)**

**Disclaimer: nope, still don't own it.**

**Chapter 5**

"**Realize"**

* * *

You're not perfect, and neither am I.

You're not going to bend easily and I won't either.

Under any other circumstances, we'd be a mismatch made in God knows where.

But under the sunset, watching the colours dance around your eyes, I realize that I'm not as strong as I play off to be.

I realize how I show my vulnerability in your arms with your eyes piercing through my soul, revealing a woman with a kind and inherently soft heart.

One she habitually guarded very well.

I surprise myself by not giving a damn as you take me in your arms.

An utterly simple gesture of acceptance.

I lean my head onto your shoulder and close my eyes.

I realize that I accepted, too.

You have a heart, hardened by hatred and cruelty.

Yet you still give it willingly to me.

I have a heart that defines my whole existence.

A heart I'm not sure I can give up so easily.

A heart that you want.

More than anything else in life.

And I realize that maybe, just maybe, by giving me your heart, you got one in return.

* * *

**There goes chappie 5.**

**please, PLEASE leave a review.**

**I'm still accepting requests.**

**Thanks to all who reviewed:)**

**-rm**


	6. fever

**Drabble series, or a series of oneshots, you decide.**

**Disclaimer: nope, still don't own it.**

**So I decided to finally write a chapter in the third person.**

**Chapter 6**

"**Fever"**

* * *

It was a beautiful sunny day, too beautiful to waste inside a cave. It was the perfect weather for hunting, bending, playing, whatever it is you plan on doing.

And whatever it is, you better do them today, since this kind of weather only happens once a month.

Apparently, Aang, Sokka and Toph all knew that fact and ran straight out as soon as they saw the sun shine through the clouds.

Katara was just about to follow when she heard a strangled moan come from Zuko's cot.

She checked to see what was going on and found herself a sweating prince.

She put her hand on his forehead to check for a fever.

Hissed.

Now that, my friend, is what you call fire bending.

You could practically fry and egg on his forehead and still worry about it getting overcooked!

She sighed.

Noticing that Katara wasn't with them, Aang went back to the cave only to see Katara placing a wet towel on Zuko's forehead.

"Katara," Aang started and abruptly stopped when he saw her smiling face.

"It's okay, Aang. Go outside and have some fun, I'll take care of this," Katara reassured him and took some water to bring Zuko's fever down.

Aang looked at her warily.

She glared.

Aang turned and went back to practicing fire bending.

Once Aang was out, Katara sighed once more and looked at the prince.

He never should've pushed himself too hard.

"Oh well,"

She took the water and started healing him.

He opened his eyes as if to ask her to go out and have some fun, too.

She smiled.

"I am having fun, you big idiot."

* * *

**There you have it, my first third person chappie in this story.**

**Hope you liked it.**

**Please review.**

**-rm**


	7. fire extinguisher

**Drabble series, or a series of oneshots, you decide.**

**So sorry for not updating fast, I've been too caught up in writing "10 Things I hate about you" I've completely forgotten this sweet fic. **

**I promise to make it up to you guys. You can even give me requests for the story.**

**Disclaimer: nope, still don't own it.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"**Fire Extinguisher"**

It was almost dawn, and Zuko raised his arms over his head. He couldn't sleep.

Lately, all he could do was think.

And he did.

_Every element has a weakness._

_Every person has a weakness._

_Air and earth,_

_Fire and water,_

Air cannot move the earth, and earth does not control air. Fire can be put out by water and water by fire.

_Like Zuko and Katara._

Zuko looked over to his wife. Her dark curls spreading around her like a halo. She looked so peaceful asleep. Zuko smiled.

To every one else, the stubborn fire-prince-made-fire-lord can never be stopped when he has his mind on something.

And as the saying goes, "When nothing else can stop fire, use a fire extinguisher".

It seems they followed the saying and gave him his very own fire extinguisher to stop him when necessary.

And Katara is that fire extinguisher.

The newly crowned Fire Lady can knock some sense into him like nobody else can. Only she has the choice: To stop him or let him go.

_Katara will never let Zuko go._

She can stop him, shape him, love him, punish him, command him, or even _own him._

_She will never let Zuko go_.

Katara shifted in her sleep, placing her head on Zuko chest. He stroked her hair. She sighed and went back to sleep.

_Zuko will never let her let him go._

He smiled and placed a kiss on his wife's head.

_Every element has a weakness,_

_They never disappear._

_No, weaknesses never disappear._

_But, maybe they don't want to disappear._

_Maybe, deep down inside, Zuko doesn't want to let his fire extinguisher go._

Zuko placed his arm over Katara's waist and closed his eyes.

_Maybe, just maybe, the only thing that you can't beat only makes you stronger._

Zuko fell asleep as the sun's rays flowed from the red gold curtains, indicating the wake of dawn.

* * *

**There it is! My chappie 7! **

**I'm gonna be doing the same thing here with what I did with my other zutara fic, Ten Things I Hate About You, and wait to update until I get more reviews.**

**Setting that little fact aside, please review. xD**

**Again, so sorry for not updating fast. So, if you want a faster update, review more! xD**

**-rm**


End file.
